You should've thought twice
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Chun Yian comes back from vacation only to discover the love of her life, Alfred isn't so faithful. And she doesn't take it as well as she thought.  ChFem!China/Fem!Russia cat fight. Based off Adult swim show delocated. Hints of Fem!Russia x Alfred


**So those of you who watch delocated you know where this is from. But the ending is different .**

**And btw the friend is a small OC. They're humans.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She doesn't know where he is. She seriously doesn't know where he is.<p>

She's called at least 15 times, and left 5 voice messages. Texted 16 times, and no answer. All she wanted to do was tell him she was back and enjoyed her stay.

"? (Where could he be?)" She says in mandarin, almost throwing her phone against the wall.

Until she sees something unexpected. Behind the wall she peers at a photo. One she has never seen before in the tangent orange apartment. It's on his mac laptop. She scans it, only to see a snow haired blonde like woman standing next to him, and leaning on him in a kissing position.

"? (What the hell is this!)" She curses in mandarin again, tossing her phone onto the american blanket sheets on the bed they share.

She opened up more of his files to discover explicit, racy photos 'the whore' had sent him. She had traced it back to 'the whore's' phone number.

In an explosive temper, she shut the laptop almost breaking it, picked it up as well as her her phone, and entered the phone number in it, as she left for the doorway, in her 5 inch ocean blue stilettos, shutting the door, and leaving the quiet, orange apartment a mess.

She marched down to the warehouse, where there lingered the people who could help her.

"Someone tell me who the hell is this?" She hollered in a strong Chinese accent, as she slammed the laptop onto the sierra table where they had been gambling, and opened it sending most of the cards flying off the table. The asian mafia slowly looked up with 'WTF' faces as if the game had been ruined.

Mei, the young Taiwanese teenaged girl looked up from her hot pink phone stared at her, as she scanned through the photo.

"Wait…I think I have seen those two…" She said, scooting up to the american decored laptop. "She's some Russian girl he's been going on about…" She said going back to her phone.

"How do you know about her?" Chun Yian hollered in anger as she opened the secret files.

Kiku, the young Japanese man spoke up from behind the sushi counter. "He's been going on about her for weeks now. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"I've been gone for about two of those weeks.."

The rest of the Asians finally gazed up from their cards and looked at the computer.

"Nice rack, da~ze…Wonder if my hands could fit.." ImYoung Soo, the young Korean kid said, with a large Cuban cigar in his mouth.

The Cantonese kid, Kaoru, shut him up with a slap to the back of his head.

"That makes sense. The late night 'Studying,' The 'training' the 'Errands and call ins…'" She said, falling onto a forrest green worn out couch. Her eye liner started to trace the lines on her worn out but glowing face.

"I don't know what I did to deserve it, but whoever this bitch is I'm going to stuff chow Mein so far up her ass she'll be shitting Chinese take out for a week" She said, infuriated as she grabbing her purse, and the items, as she walked over to Kiet, the young thai boy who was surfing the computer.

"Trace her for me," she said, handing him the laptop.

With no questions, he did his wonders. They were at a Russian wedding hosting for her friend, which was out of the blue. He quickly printed it out, and she raced to the printer, grabbing the address, and heading for the warehouse door. Before she did, she peered at the name in death glare, whispering, "Anya Braginski, get ready for your last kiss."

* * *

><p>"I love you," Anya says caressing his neck. Kisses spread fast through the two lovers as he slowly caresses her ass, in her scarlet dress while she watches her friend give shout outs.<p>

She nods her head to her friend in a way of thank you as she calls her up to hug her. As Alfred slowly tags along with her hand in hand a dark figure from the end of the distance is noticed. You could hear murmurs from the crowd as the figure fit closer. A car it had seemed. Not just any car. A specialised personal made car with printed American flags from bumper to bumper.

"Who is that crazy driver...?" Anya said confused. Alfred let up a few knowing who it was. A large gulp big enough you could see his adam's apple refuse to come down. As the figure drive closer she ran over chueffers, tables, knocked over statues and finally halted to the parking lot, swerving in the grass.

As everyone inside left to see the commotion, Alfed quickly grabbed Anya's hand and made a run for it. As tall as she was , running in 6 inch, blood red stilettos was the worst.

The young lady stepped out of the car, skinny jeans, a small denim jacket with a caliber pistol in her hand pushing people out of her way, in order to get inside. Various questions like 'who are you?''were you invites?" and maybe you're one of her friends!" but she didn't care. She had spotted them run off into the hallway, as she took off after them.

"Alfred fucking Jones I will murder you today!" she said, practically kicking the glass door down.

A war had just brewed up and nothing could be done to stop it

* * *

><p>So this is just a pilot of what the story will be .<p>

Who knows

Its a cliffhanger ?

~ TB


End file.
